Comfort love
by Jigsaw1234
Summary: When Heidi catches cartmen cheating on her She goes to a good friend for comfort, and Starts dating him. Hope you enjoy please review Kyde Rated M for language and Sex
1. Chapter 1 comfort

AUTHORSNOTE HI GUYS HERE IS MY NEW STORY COMFORT LOVE E IT'S SET WHEN HEIDI CATCHES CARTMEN WITH SOMEONE ELSE AND ONLY HER FRIEND KYLE CAN HELP HER HERE'S CHAPTER1 NOW R&R ENJOY ENDNOTE

It was a rainy night in the small town of south park. When Heidi Turner was on her way to her boyfriend Eric Cartmen's house, KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK, "Hello Oh hello Heidi Eric's in his room" said Miss Cartmen, "Thanks Miss Cartmen" replied Heidi going upstairs. When she heard Cartmen talking to someone and she got suspicious because she heard him talking to another girl, Heidi Slowly opened the door only to have a look of shock and horror on her face. After seeing Cartmen in bed having sex with Red, Cartmen turned his face to see Heidi standing there staring at him with anger, "Oh Shit!" said Cartmen As Heidi's eyes welled up with tears.

And she ran for the door, "Heidi please wait" said Cartmen trying to run after her. "FUCK YOU I NEVER WANNA SEE YOU AGAIN WE'RE THREW!" Yelled Heidi, "FUCKIN FINE RED'S MUCH BETTER THAN YOU YOU STUPID BITCH!" yelled Cartmen grabbing her and breaking the glass bottle he had in her face. Heidi slapped him right in the face and ran out of the house in tears, she ran and ran in the rain not caring weather she fell and cracked her skull open or not. She kept running until she came to a bright gray house witch belonged to her friend Kyle, Kyle was in the living room; when he heard a knock on the door; Kyle got up from his spot on the couch, and opened the door only to find Heidi standing there Injured and in tears.

"Heidi Jesus Christ what Happened?" asked Kyle wasting no time letting her in, "I caught Eric having sex with Red and he broke a bottle in my face do you think I'll need Stitches?" sobbed Heidi burying her face into Kyle's jacket, "Let's take a look" replied Kyle as he took her into the bathroom. Heidi sat on the toilet and Kyle opened the cabinet and pulled out the first aid kit, and put some disinfectant on a cloth, "Okay Heidi This is going to hurt a little" said Kyle, Placing the cloth on Heidi's head. "OW! Jesus" winced Heidi, "I know I know I'm sorry yea Heidi I'm sorry but I think you're going to need stitches" replied Kyle, "Aw shit" said Heidi.

"It's okay Heidi I'll take you to the ER" replied Kyle as they went to hell's pass, "Kyle you might wanna change your jacket i got blood on it sorry" said Heidi as Kyle changed his jacket and they left. Okay sweetie you're going to feel a little sting" said the Doctor as she injected Heidi with anesthetic, "OW!" Heidi yelped in pain squeezing Kyle's hand as hard as she could, And The doctor stitched up Heidi's head. "Okay all done" said The doctor as she put the last stitch in Heidi's head and put a waterproof patch on it; Kyle helped pay Heidi's Doctor's bill and they left. "So do you want me to walk you home?" asked Kyle; "well Actually I my parents are out of town, and I was Supposed to stay with Eric but I caught him cheating on me so I have nowhere to go unfortunately" replied Heidi Sighing.

"Don't be silly Heidi you can stay with me as long as you need" said Kyle; "You'd do that? Thank you Kyle I owe you one" replied Heidi squeezing him as tight as she could. "Don't be silly you don't owe me anything" said Kyle; As they walked home, Once there Kyle opened the door and they walked inside. Kyle Locked the door and Heidi turned to face him, "Kyle I know this Is non of my business but do you have a girlfriend?" asked Heidi. "No Why do you ask?" asked Kyle, "Good That means I can do this" said Heidi forcing her lips to his and wrapping her arms around his waist and gripping his arse then she felt something poking against her leg; Knowing what it was, she parted her lips from his. "My my looks like someone's excited" said Heidi griping Kyle's boner before releasing his boner, only to undo his jeans and put her hand down his underwear.

"MMM" Kyle moaned as Heidi stroked and tugged on his cock, "Heidi are you sure about this?" asked Kyle; "I'm 99% + 1 sure do the math besides I need a new boyfriend and It's also a thank you for helping me so what do you say?" replied Heidi kneeling down and engulfing his 5 and a half inch circumcised dick and begun sucking and bobbing her head up and down on his dick. "Oh my god Heidi that feels so good" Moaned Kyle patting her on the back of the head; 5 minutes later, "Um Heidi I'm about to AHHH" He moaned cumming on Heidi's face and he got some in her hair, "O shit I'm sorry Heidi and My answer is yes I'd love to be your boyfriend" said Kyle Kissing her lips not caring weather he got jizz on his face or not.

"I think it's your turn" said Heidi whispering into his ear, Kyle knew exactly what Heidi was talking about; "It'll be my pleasure Heidi" replied Kyle kneeling down and undoing Heidi's pants and pulling them off showing she had no panties, Kyle looked up at her; "It was supposed to be a surprise for Eric later on, but since he cheated on me he can forget all about it now lick" demanded Heidi. "With pleasure Heidi" replied Kyle shoving his face in her soaked pussy and sticking his tong in and out as fast as he could, "AHHH!" Heidi Moaned pushing Kyle's face into her pussy further, "Oh fuck that feels so good Kyle please don't stop Heidi heard her cell phone go off, She reached for it checked the caller Id "Eric Cartmen Heidi answered it.

 **HEIDI:"** What the fuck do you want?!" **MISS CARTMEN:"** Heidi It's Miss Cartmen i just wanna know why you left" **HEIDI:"** Oh Sorry Miss Cartmen I thought you were Eric i broke up with him this afternoon after I caught him cheating on me and he broke a bottle in my face, I had to go to the emergency room and get 6 stitches because of him Heidi just text Miss Cartmen a photo of her stitched up head" **MISS CARTEN:** "Oh my goodness He just told me that you slapped him and left I'm very Sorry Heidi His going to be grounded for a month" as Heidi hung up, "AHHHHHH!" She moaned as Kyle made her his face, "I guess it's fair" said Kyle. "Ha?" asked Heidi, "I came allover your face you came allover mine" replied Kyle. "Oh well in that case let's take a shower together" said Heidi kissing him strait on the lips, "But your stitches you shouldn't get it wet it could get infected" replied Kyle, "That's what the waterproof bandage is for silly" said Heidi kissing him again, "Okay" replied Kyle as they both went to the bathroom.

AUTHORSNOTE WELL THAT'S CHAPTER1 DONE PLEASE REVIEW TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK ENDNOTE


	2. Chapter 2

AUTHORSNOTE HI EVERYONE IM BACK WITH CHAPTER2 OF COMFORT LOVE IT'S WHEN KYLE AND HEIDI TAKE IT TO THE NEXT LEVEL R&R ENJOY ENDNOTE

Once iin the Bathroom Kyle and Heidi removed the rest of their clothing. Then stepped into the shower, Kyle turned on the hot water; "He he he" giggled Heidi. "What?" asked Kyle, "I love you" replied Heidi Kissing his Lips. "I love you too" replied Kyle kissing her Back, then grabbing a sponge, and scrubbing Heidi's back; "MMMM" Moaned Heidi as Kyle gently scrubbed her back. "Oh Yes Kyle that feel so good: said Heidi, As Kyle scrubbed down her chest then her belly. Then he got to her pussy, and looked up at her and smiled; before sticking a finger inside her, "OY! Get your finger out of my pussy you little prick" said Heidi grinning cheekily.

"It's not your finger i want in there" said Heidi, "Then what do you want In there?" asked Kyle; "It's your cock i want in there" replied Heidi whispering into his ear before grabbing his junk; "Okay Heidi but after our shower that way we can do it on my bed" said Kyle. "Okay" replied Heidi, As they finished showering and Kyle turned of the water and the two shared a towel together, "Sigh" Heidi said Looking at her head in the mirror. "What's wrong Heidi?" asked Kyle with concern, "I'm just afraid the scar from the cut i got will make me ugly" replied Heidi tearing up slightly; "Heidi Turner don't you dare think like you are beautiful and don't ever let anyone tell you otherwise anyone do you understand?" asked Kyle, Hugging her Heidi hugged him back, "I love you Kyle" said Heidi.

her. And Begun to kiss her passionately. Kyle begun groping and teasing her soft breasts, "OH god Kyle that feels so good now fuck me please!" demanded Heidi; "With pleasure" replied Kyle as he lined his dick up with her pussy and pushed himself in, "AHHH!" Moaned Heidi As Kyle pounded Her as hard and fast as he could, "Oh Yes Kyle fuck me fuck me really hard Don't stop please don't stop Oh yes fuck me" moaned Heidi.

"Heidi I'm going to cum" moaned Kyle, "OH Yes fill me up fill me up Fill me the fuck up" moaned Heidi, "AHHH!" Moaned Kyle as they both came together; Kyle pulled out of Heidi then placed his cock between her tits, Heidi used her hands to squeeze her tits against his dick and she begun to lick and suck on Kyle's circumcised tip until She tasted his pree cum, Kyle pulled away from her boobs and rolled her over, then he put his dick against her butt hole and pushed in, "AHHHH!" moaned Heidi as Kyle pounded Heidi's Butt. "Oh yes don't you Fucking stop!" Demanded Heidi, "Heidi I'm going cum AHHHH!"moaned Kyle cumming In Heidi's butt hole, "I love you Kyle" said Heidi Kissing his cheek before falling asleep, "I love you too Heidi" replied Kyle kissing her back and falling asleep Himself.

AUTHORSNOTE WELL THAT'S CHAPTER2 DONE PLEASE REVIEW TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK ENDNOTE


End file.
